Ivan Ooze
Ivan Ooze is the main antagonist of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, a movie adaptation of the live-action series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by Saban which in turn, is an American adaptation of the Super Sentai series, Zyuranger. He is portrayed by Paul Freeman. Character Overview Ivan Ooze is an evil galactic warlord from ages ago who once ruled the galaxy with a tyrannical iron fist until the interdimensional being known as Zordon rose up to him and defeated him with the help of six chosen warriors known as the Order of Meridian and Dulcea. His defeat resulted in him being imprisoned an egg shaped prison known as the Hyperlock Chamber. He is later free by the dreaded Lord Zedd and his wife-in-arms, Rita Repulsa. Free to spread his evil once more, he leads a parasitic campaign against the Earth city known as Angel Grove, but not before he has had his revenge against Zordon. Appearance Ivan appears as a purple skinned male humanoid alien appearing at an elderly age. His head is covered in short, tentacle like hair and his chin produces a long horn, similar to a build. His attire consists of dark purple robes with a crest in the middle of his chest. Personality Despite his seemingly comedic demeanor, Ivan is truly a scourge to be reckoned with. Unlike Zedd, Ivan is incredibly serious and ruthless about his conquest and acts accordingly to make sure nothing stands in his way, proceeding to eliminate any would-be warlords if so. He also revels in delight over historic tragedies such as the Black Plague and the Spanish Inquisition. Special Abilities Ivan possesses the basic slime abilities of shapeshifting and liquefying. Ivan's magic prowess seems to be second to none, able to constrict and damage a fully-functional Zord through firing torrents of purple electricity. While it seems to be his only method of attack, it's exceedingly effective, able to obliterate a group of foot soldiers with a single discharge. His liquid form seems to hold special abilities which seemingly make him immune to barriers as he was able to invade the Command Center without the use of a Power Coin by simply oozing through the doors. This ooze can also be molded into two types of Foot Soldiers; the Oozemen which cover ground forces, and his more competent, aerial force known as the Tengu Warriors which possess the ability to fly through vacuums of space without any reproccusions. Lastly, this ooze possesses hypnotic abilities, advertising it to young children to make their parents subservient to his will, although this seems to effect only adults. Synopsis Ivan Ooze was a galactic overlord who held a universal tyrannical rule for ages before he was challenged by the intergalactic wizard known as Zordon. With the help of the Order of Meridian (ancient versions of the Power Rangers) and Dulcea, they were able to defeat the warlord. Though they could not destroy him, they were able to seal him up into an egg-shaped prison called the Hyperlock Chamber, locked away for sixty centuries. He is eventually released by another evil warlord known as Lord Zedd to aid him in the fight against all that is good. After ambushing the alerted Power Rangers, Ivan flees the scene and heads to the Command Center to directly confront Zordon as his first act of vengeance, who has by now been locked in a time warp existing out of normal time by Rita Repulsa. Unable to fight back, Ivan quickly devastates the Command Center along with Zordon's tube (which restores him in normal time, but leaves him dying in the process). Heading to Zedd's lair, Ivan double-crosses Zedd and Rita with the intention of taking over himself and seals them in a snow globe. He then creates his own Tengu Warriors to hunt the now powerless Rangers who were on their way to planet Phaedos to restore their power. While on their hunt, Ivan quickly begins a campaign to restore his rule, selling his "Ivan's Ooze" to rebellious and oblivious children to make them feel strong in the presence of their parents. In reality, this ooze hypnotizes the parents of Angel Grove while the kids party, unaware of Ivan's influence. With the brainwashed parents, he uses them as slaves to unearth and repair his Ecto-Morphicons while he prepares his industrial-level ooze which would be used to power them. During the excavation, he is alerted by his Tengu Warriors by the Rangers' arrival on Phaedos and being assisted by Dulcea. With this unsettling news, he hastens his project before the Rangers can restore their powers. Ivan manages to finish his machines in time and then orders the hypnotized parents to commit suicide by jumping over the excavation site. He then releases his machines to the city to wreak havoc. The Rangers finally manage to return to Earth with their new powers but not before being challenged by the Ecto-Morphicons. The machines prove to be formidable against the Zords, taking on more than one at a time, even. However, Tommy's Falconzord is able to make quick work of one of them. Angered by the loss of one of his machines, Ivan decides to finally step into the fight himself and fight the Rangers by fusing himself with the last remaining Morphicon. Powered up and even stronger than before, Ivan is able to quickly overpower the new Ninja Mega Falconzord. However, when Tommy finally docks with the Zord to complete the machine, they flee, luring him into a trap in space. Ivan takes chase and grabs them in a lockhold. However, this was all a ploy as Orion's Comet passes by. The Yellow Ranger resorts to desperate measures and manages to knock him away, which results in him flying into the comet, completely destroying him in the process and freeing the parents of Angel Grove from his spell. Trivia Category:Characters Category: Movie characters